Reminiscence
by Arkaham
Summary: [Loky et Frey] cuatro espias, una curiosidad..... ¿que hacen en el sillón esos dos?


**.: Felices fiestas:.**

**Pareja** Loky et Frey

**Época:** Navideña

**Lemon: **una probadita

**Comentarios:** El titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, solo lo lleva porque es la música que la inspiró

**palabras:**3321 raios me asusto  
**Adv:** romántico, chismoso

* * *

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.   
**Reminiscence**  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

"¡Espera!" trató de alzar la voz Freya, la única joven que vivía en el palacio durante la época del invierno, sus cabellos recordaban los del sol y quizás por eso tenia muchos favores por parte de la gente del palacio.

Aunque la verdad era otra.

El joven que la venia jalando delante de ella, era Midgard, aquel joven de cabellos de fuegos y ojos verdes, el de carácter alegre y travieso que parecía unir al grupo mas que cualquiera. El joven la obligaba ir rápido y en silencio, cruzando pasadizos y castillos que no había visto antes.

El salón principal del Castillo, estaba iluminado solo por las radiantes llamas de la hoguera de la enorme chimenea plantada en el fondo del mismo. El salón lucia un magnifico tapete con una cabeza de oso, algunos muebles forrados con pieles suaves y muebles de madera finamente tallados.

Por la época, a la derecha de la chimenea estaba un enorme maletón, de casi de un metro y medio de radio el cual servia de base para un pino de casi 5 metros, rozaba el enorme techo del salón sin dificultades. El árbol estaba decorado, con pequeños muñequitos de animalitos elaborados, algunos torpemente y otros exquisitamente, esferas de cristal pintado, moños de seda, Ángeles de porcelana y flores de papel. Un árbol de navidad preparado por los guerreros sagrados y con cierta ayuda del pueblo.

Midgard y Freya entraron por la puerta lateral, una de las mas pequeñas del salón, sigilosamente se ocultaron tras uno de los sillón el cual, al lado, tenia una mesa y una luz obligadamente. El chico pelirrojo creía que en las sombras de esas luces podrían ver mejor que nadie lo que pasaba…

"¿Midgard¿Me vas a decir?" susurró la hermosa joven, estaba mas que confundida, hacia unos minutos que estaba en su habitación preparándose para un buen baño y dormir calientita cuando apareció Midgard y literalmente la secuestro sin decirle nada y pedirle mucho silencio.

El joven, sonrió y le hizo una señal para que asomara el rostro por un lado del sillón, por debajo de la mesita de altas patas, obligándola a que gateara unos centímetros arruinando su bata de noche.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver" susurró en un reclamo, mirando la estancia vacía.

"Ya no falta mucho" le respondió Midgard detrás de ella, buscando la mejor situación para ver detrás de la chica.

Los ojos entrenados del joven guerrero descubrieron las botas de piel de su camarada, justo a los pies del arbolito de navidad. Aunque fueran del mismo color, se notaban bastante.

"ya llegaron los demás" comento con un tono de burla en su voz. Miro al lado contrario y pudo ver claramente un pequeño mechón de cabellos blancos sobresalir de uno de los grandes muebles decorados.

Eran sin duda del albino Url.

"¿Quiénes han llegado?" preguntó desconcertada Freya, a lo recibió un bajito shhh

Por otra puerta, comenzó a brillar una luz débil, como el de una lámpara de aceite, los pasos del portador sonaban tranquilos y seguros. La puerta se abrió despacio y se cerró del mismo modo. Desde donde estaban, Freya y Midgard no podían ver la puerta, y por ende no podían saber quien era el que había entrado. Pero Midgard deducía que se traba de su capitán Loki.

Muchas veces en entrenamientos, él solía ocultarse para sorprender a sus camaradas, y más de una vez había oído esos pasos tranquilos de Loki aun en la nieve o en la roca. Le admiraba ver como podía ser tan sereno y seguro en cualquier momento.

El resplandor dorado de la lámpara recorrió la estancia hasta quedar frente al arbolito de navidad, quedar en el mejor punto de vista de Midgard y Freya.

"Loki" susurraron ambos al reconocer al joven mayor que ambos por casi 6 años, su cabello de un rubio platinado daba brillos castaños a la clara del día y parecía de un cobre macizo en la penumbra de una lámpara de aceite.

Ambos chicos observaron el rostro sereno adornado por unas patillas bien delineadas que daban un aire extranjero al capitán asgariano, su traje fue los que llamó la atención al distinguir su corte una vez que Loki bajo la lámpara a Una de las mesas, y dedicarse por completo a desatar un pequeño muñequito en forma de conejo del árbol de navidad.

Midgard tensó los músculos, si por alguna razón Rungu era delatado en es posición, todo el plan fracasaría. Los 4 serian pillados y regañados, pero eso no era lo peor.

¡Ya no sabría que paso después!

Hacia exactamente 6 meses que había comenzado, a finales de primavera y comienzo de verano, Urld había sido el primero, desde entonces Midgard le llamaba de manera amistosa "el suertudo". El joven albino, caminaba de regreso al palacio, cubriendo sus delicados ojos aperlados de la luz intensa del verano.

Había entrenado en unas rocas no muy lejos del castillo, y en su camino creyó ver a su capitán salir del bosque y dirigirse al palacio. Esto sin duda le fue de lo más extraño, y decidió seguirlo, mas por curiosidad que por deber. Antes de dar un paso, del mismo sitio apareció su embajador caminando como si nada, detrás del capitán…..

Reprendiéndole, gritándole… y demás cosas…

Dolbare nunca dejaba que ni su capitán ni su embajador estuviesen sin alguno de los guerreros divinos. Quizás el anciano sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

Siguieron andando, hasta llegar a uno de los salones principales, completamente vacío. Urld tuvo la buena o mala suerte de quedarse fuera de ese salón cuya particularidad era, no tener ventas. Era el salón de guerra, como le llamaba Dolbare. Completamente entregado a su curiosidad el joven albino pego sus oídos a la puerta.

Un par de gritos, insultos, reclamos y de pronto silencio, golpe fuerte de una mesa. Silencio prolongado…..

Por horas se mantuvo pegado a la puerta en expectación de lo pudieran estar haciendo, por mas que pegase la oreja a los 30 centímetros de espesor de la hermosa puerta de madera no conseguía oír nada. Hasta que al final Url deicidio dejarlos, no había avanzado ni 10 metros cuando oyó abrir la puerta y brinco a esconderse.

"señor" ¿había oído bien? Loki abría la puerta y hacia una pequeña reverencia… algo nunca antes visto!

"capitán" salio Frey de la habitación ¡sin tirarle algún apodo…!

Algo andaba mal pensó el joven albino.

Frey y Loki desde el primer día que se conocieron, no se tragaban. Había días en que pasaban horas discutiendo por cualquier detalle, otros en los que no se hablan y se evitaban mutuamente, a veces tomaban turnos para molestarse, era como el pasatiempo favorito: hacer enfadar al otro o molestarlo nada mas porque si, dejarlo en ridículo.

Cualquier cosa que molestara al otro.

3 años de una guerra bastante particular. Razón por la que no debían estar solos ninguno de los dos, Midgard sacaba provecho de las situaciones tensas y hasta a en ciertas ocasiones provocándoles a una de esas legendarias situaciones de gritos e insultos.

Urld en cuanto los vio alejarse corrió de inmediato con el primero que sabía que le gustaría la noticia : Midgard.

Claro que el pelirrojo no le creyó, y en las siguientes semanas buscaron todas las oportunidades para verlos juntos, pero era casi imposible, Loki en cuanto se daba cuenta los manda a practicar al patio todo el día y Frey los ponía a cargar libros de la biblioteca.

Hasta decidieron un mes después dejarlos, durante una semana se inventaron un código secreto, juegos de palabras y ya no los seguían, y eso les ayudo a descubrirlos un par de veces más. Charlando con Dolbare, a solas en el patio.

Descubrieron aquella vez que su embajador y su capitán permanecieron largamente en silencio, sin decirse nada. Era el fin del verano y el otoño acarreaba ya los vientos de invierno. En Asgard el invierno siempre llegaba sin aviso, tirando los primeros copos de nieve, y estos cayeron suavemente en la melena platinada del embajador haciendo que Loki se pusiera de pie y tratara de quitárselos con cuidado.

Los dos, Url y Midgard no esperaban un gesto tan amable y tierno de su feroz capitán hacia…. Su enemigo, como apodaban a Frey.

Con el correr de los días consiguieron la ayuda de Rungo, el mas alto de la guarda, el que poseía una blanca barba a su corta edad, pero sin duda uno de los tres que mejor adivinaba en donde y cuando ocurrirían esos encuentros, que iban de lo extraño por la falta de rivalidad que el resto del día mostraban vehemente Frey y Loki. Creyendo que quizás seria el inicio de la paz entre ellos.

O así creyeron.

Unos días antes de esta esperada y anticipada reunión, los tres regresaban de un largo entrenamiento. Estaban agotados pero contentos, habían formulado muchas teorías del porque del extraño comportamiento de sus superiores, iban desde una tregua forzada, agotamientos de muchos insultos hasta orden directa del mismo anciano Dolbare, incluso hasta habían aceptado la idea, de que posiblemente se volvían amantes.

Y todas sus ideas se derrumbaron, al verlos en la pared. Frey recargado en ella aprisionado completamente por el cuerpo de Loki, sus manos prisioneras por las del capitán, sin oponer resistencia a aquel beso que devoraba algo mas que su labios.

Urld, Rungu y Midgard, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían¡no se convertían en, ya eran amantes!

Corrieron a buscar escondites, sin perder nota de lo que veían. Loki apoderándose de los labios de Frey teñidos en un carmín bastante notorio, como si el fiero capitán los mordiese para hacer manar de ellos algo mas que sangre, al mismo tiempo eliminaba el espacio que aun quedaba entre sus cuerpos, que solo era ocupado por las ropas. Además las amplias túnicas que cubrían todo el cuerpo de ambos sin delinear la silueta en lo más mínimo, parecía que bailaban un ritmo lento que poco a poco subía de intensidad.

"Loki" El anciano Dolbare tuvo el honor de interrumpirlos esa vez, llamándolos desde un pasillo cercano, todo en la pareja se tuvo súbitamente, el capitán dejo libre las manos del embajador y antes de alejarse pareció llevarlas a las caderas de su "prisionero"

Unos susurros y gemidos, unos besos, mas movimientos leves y después se separaron como si fuesen polos opuestos. Loki acudió hacia el origen del llamado y Frey se quedo en la pared unos momentos, hasta dejarse caer y quedar sentado.

Los tres en esas horas sintieron sus músculos entumecerse, no podían salir sin auto delatarse, ya que desde hacia rato el joven embajador había puesto sus miradas hacia donde estaban.

En breve apareció Loki y se llevo a Frey con él y los chicos pudieron salir, la teoría es que ahora se verían y acabarían con ese asunto pendiente.

Ahora los cuatro, porque unas horas antes había aparecido Freya, la hermana menor de Frey para celebrar esa noche la navidad…. O mas bien en unas horas en esa mismo salón donde estaban ocultos esperando…..

Ansiando ver como concluía todo, si es que era la conclusión, porque no les había pasado en sus cabecitas que tal vez era el inicio.

Midgard comenzaba a sudar en su traje de noche, y Freya comenzaba a notarlo con la nariz. Pero aun así, no se moverían de su puesto tras el sillón, puesto ahora el capitán esperaba sentado justo… ¡donde ellos estaban!

Entonces apareció Frey, entrando por la misma puerta por la que habían llegado.

"no la encuentro" hablo con tono seco y molesto, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos perdiéndose de su vista, Midgard maldijo su suerte, había pasado el día entero acomodando los sillones pensando en que se irían al grande junto a la chimenea… a modo que los 4 tuvieran una vista excelente.

"ya aparecerá" contestó seriamente el capitán poniéndose de pie, lo siguiente que oyeron solo fueron murmullos indescifrables, ninguno de los dos pudo ver mas allá del brazo del sillón, puesto que la mesa también estorbaba notablemente, y solo podían adivinar. Los pies tan juntos…. Y aquellos que perecían al embajador de puntillas, solo podía ser una cosa…

Quizás se estaban besando, puesto que Frey era notablemente mas bajo que el capitán y si hacían algo así, o Loki se agachaba o Frey se ponía de puntillas…

El sillón se quejo al sentir el peso de ambos, Midgard quería verlo todo.

"No lo sé, creo que esta mal" se oyó acongojada la voz del frey, Freya no podía creer que el pelirrojo detrás suyo tuviese razón. ¡Su hermano mayor sosteniendo una amorío con… el capitán de la guardia de Dolbare!

También quería ver mas, después de todo, el capitán era un hombre muy, pero muy guapo.

"¿importa?" respondió la voz imponente de Loki, el sillón se volvió a quejar, y los pies que alcanzaban a ver, desaparecieron de su vista.

"podemos intentar otro" parecía insegura la voz de Frey.

"me agrada este…." Comento haciendo silencio de pronto y produciendo un extraño sonido, de la boca de Frey, Midgard y Freya juraron que oían gemidos que iban desde el mas bajito y tímido hasta el mas sonoro y sensual…

Pasaban los minutos, y la melodía rítmica parecía alborotar en mas de una forma a los cuatro que estaban escondidos.

"no pasa nada" reclamó entre jadeos Frey, al momento no tuvo respuesta, y sus labios lo traicionaron con otro gemido mas fuerte..

"sigamos" se oyó la voz del capitán, como si estuviese atrapa por algo, pero a la vez como no queriendo tener que hablar…

"aprovechado" se quejo una vez más el embajador… al parecer un nuevo sonido inundo el salón. El sillón entonces empeños a moverse lentamente produciendo una sinfonía de quejidos, chirridos y crujidos, no esta acostumbrado a un trato así.

"no sigas…. Te digo que no pasa nada……" interrupción nuevamente, luchando por hablar y por mantener un tono neutro de su voz por que mas quería no podía, el sillón poco a poco aumento sus quejidos.

Al parecer, obtuvo una respuesta, Midgard y Freya solo podían imaginarse variantes de una respuesta no hablada, echando a volar su más perversa imaginación.

En breves minutos el joven embajador volvió con su coro de gemidos acompasados por la sinfonía de ruiditos que hacia el pobre sillón.

Midgard giro su vista buscando sus compañeros con la vista, seguramente, tenían mejor vista y los envidaba como nunca, pudo ver las botas de rungo apretarse la una contra la otra, restregar un pie contra el otro, alzo un poco mas la vista y pudo distinguir el brillo de los ojos de rungo entre un par de adornos, volvió sus ojos y vio el pequeño mecho de Urld, temblando tal cual fuera una gelatina. El coro de gemidos y la intoxicante ritmo del sillón que aumentaba le gritaba a su mente y cuerpo que echará una mirada.

Entonces, cediendo su curiosidad, Midgard, se fue levanto poco a poco, al principio Freya lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el traje y sujetándole, pero él, la invito a seguirla, rodearon el sillón por detrás gateando lentamente, ese lado del sillón no tenia una mesa, así que desde hay pudieron asomarse un poco. Como un par de niños…

Freya al ver lo que veía, se arrepintió y regreso a la seguridad de la espalda del sillón, pero Midgard parecía abrir mas y mas sus ojos. Desde donde estaba podía ver dos pares de pies, entrelazados y dispersos, confusos completamente de quien con quien, un poco mas lejos las piernas, estas estaban claramente dispuestas, un par a los costados completamente sobre las otros como enrocadas y el otro par ligeramente flexionadas apoyando parte del peso en las rodillas. Un poco mas lejos, paneas cubierto por el saco una hermosa media luna sujetada fuertemente por una mano. Las caderas se hundían y se alzaban suavemente, haciendo chillar cada parte del pobre sillón…. Y mas allá de eso, se confundía la ropa y la espalda de su capitán de la cual apenas sobresalía su cabellera rebelde.

Por u instante Midgard se quiso morir, Loki se erguía tensando todos sus músculos, aunque no se veía la piel se notaba en las arrugas de la tela, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y Midgard sintió que el blanco había llenado su cara al ver el rostro de su capitán con una cara que estuvo seguro jamás volvería a ver, una llena de felicidad…

inexplicable….

Midgard se había quedado completamente paralizado de miedo, aun cuando su capitán volvió a su posición original reposando su cabeza en el pecho del joven embajador, que además lo envolvía con sus brazos. Si no hubiese sido por Freya que lo jalo segundos después, seguro el capitán lo manda de porvida a cortar roca a las montañas elevadas.

"no tuvo tan mal…" ronroneo el capitán, con una voz tan suave que no parecía su mismo capitán. Midgard se tapadaza la boca aun pálido, conteniendo sus ganas de salir a gritar…

"no" oyó la suave respuesta de Frey

"tendremos que repetirlo" sugirió Loki con un tono jocoso.

"no es necesario" respondió el joven embajador con un tono un poco mas fuerte y serio.

"porque no amor mío….." volvió a ronronear Loki como si estuviese un defraudado, Midgard y freya y intercambiaron miradas, volviendo a hacer suposiciones.

"no me llames así….." regañó Frey

"¿Porque no amor?" insistió Loki con ese tono d burla, que estaban seguros no saldría de esta habitación.

" es que, no quiero dar otro espectáculo" sencillamente aclaro Frey.

Midgard y Freya se apretaron los manos¡Habían sido descubiertos! Y ahora estaban atrapados como ratas, sin salida y sin excusa, comenzaron a sudar en frió los dos, tratando de inventarse una salida en sus cabecitas.

El sillón volvió a chillar cuando fue movido, Midgard abrió sus ojos lentamente al dejar de sentir la protección del mueble. Tenia frente de si a Loki, sonriendo diabólicamente, ambos puños apoyados en las caderas e inexplicablemente su traje sin una sola arruga, detrás de él, Url y Rungu cabizbajos y rojos como tomates. Al girar, pudo ver al embajador asomándose por encima del respaldo del sillón con una cara de, atrapados.

"ya estuvo bien del jueguito, se acabo la farsa" dijo con severo tono loki inclinándose para levantar de una oreja a midgard, Freya también se puso de pie, sonrojándose y apenada, muy muy apenada.

"bueno que te diviertas con ellos" finalizo Frey poniéndose de pie como si nada hubiese pasado, abandonando el salón. Pero al abrir la puerta, se topo de frente con Dolbare acompañado del brazo por la sacerdotisa del norte.

"Ha Frey que bueno te encuentro, nuestros invitados han llegado, y no encuentro a los demás" Hablo entrando al salón con propiedad.

"Estábamos preparando el lugar" mintió el capitán, y los otros 4 se sorprendieron de que no los acusase en ese momento.

"Entonces, que esperemos a cenar" dijo con una gran alegría el anciano, mientras los demás sonrían disimuladamente al ver a los invitados llegar, haciéndolos pasar al comedor…

Durante la cena de navidad, se alabaron a los cocineros, se hablaron de alegrías, festejando la navidad además con canciones propias del norte y esperando a que llegara el resto de los compañeros de Hilda, su hermana este año hacia de la reina de navidad y solo la esperaban para comenzar los festejos

"¿Por qué no nos acusaste?" preguntó Midgard a su capitán casi acabando la fiesta, aun con curiosidad.

"Porque no estaban haciendo nada malo" contesto Frey acercándose al dúo trayendo una bandeja con algunos bocadillos "y espero que aprendan la lección" añadió dejando la charola en manos de Midgard y literalmente robándose a Loki de la fiesta, quien solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta a la mirada confusa del pelirrojo.

"¿que te dijeron?" Preguntó Freya a voz de Url y Rungu que estaban tras ella

"nada" contestó, pero lo pensó un poco y añadió "que aprendamos la lección"

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:. **  
.:O.WA.RI:.**  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.


End file.
